Fracturing fluids typically require good shear stability and low pumping pressures. Shear stability is required to ensure that the viscosity is maintained while the fluid is loaded into the borehole. Low pumping pressures are required to ensure that the fluid may be economically pumped into a borehole. If the viscosity for fracturing fluid is too high, then difficulties will be encountered in pumping the fracturing fluid into a borehole. These include premature pump failure due to excessive pumping pressures, increased shear on the fracturing fluid and difficulty in ensuring that all of a borehole is filled with the fracturing fluid.
Due to its reactivity, borate ions have been utilized in fracturing fluids. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,776 [Mondshine], organic polyhydroxy compounds having hydroxyl groups positioned in the cis-form on adjacent carbon atoms or on carbon atoms in a 1,3-relationship react with borates to form 5 or 6 member ring complexes. Accordingly, borate ions, when combined with polymers having the requisite hydroxyl groups in a cis-relationship, are useful thickeners for preparing fracturing fluids. Borate cross-linked systems are useful in fracturing fluids. At a pH of above 8, borate ions will complex with many compounds such as polysaccharides, guar and locust bean gum as well as polyvinyl alcohol to provide an effective thickening agent.
The temperature at the bottom of a borehole can vary. In deeper boreholes, the temperature at the bottom of the borehole can be upwards of 150° C. (300° F.). If such a borehole requires fracturing, then the fracturing fluid preferably has a stable viscosity at those temperatures. If the viscosity decreases too much, then the effectiveness of the fluid for retaining a good dispersion of proppant during the loading of the borehole, and the subsequent fracturing operation, will be detrimentally affected. Accordingly, it is preferred that fracturing fluids which are used under high temperature conditions require thermal stability, in addition to the other requirements of a fracturing fluid including shear stability and low pumping pressures.
Typically, the source of borate ions has been boric acid, borax or inorganic borates. The use of boric acid as a source of borate ions has two disadvantages under high temperature operations. If the sole cross linking agent is borate ions obtained from boric acid, then the viscosity of the fluid starts to degrade as soon as elevated temperatures are reached (e.g. 100° F. and higher) resulting in a system which is very sensitive to any breaker addition.
In order to overcome this problem, different approaches have been developed. For example, Mondshine teaches the use of a sparingly soluble borate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,479 [Harris et al], discloses a fracturing fluid with delayed cross linking action wherein the fluid includes a cross linking agent comprising a source of borate ions and a delayed cross linker comprising a source of Ti [+4] or Zr [+4] ions. The delayed cross-linking provides a means by which the viscosity may be further enhanced at elevated temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,632 [Sharif] discloses a process for preparing boron zirconium chelate solutions that are stable and useful as a fracturing fluid for treating underground oil and gas bearing strata.
In order to address the thermal instability of borate complexed thickener systems at higher temperatures, these patents teach the use of additives [which increase the complexity of the thickener system] or utilize a form of borate ions which are obtained from alkaline earth metal borates, alkali metal alkaline earth metal borates and mixtures thereof which are sparingly soluble and thus complicate the preparation of the fracturing fluid.